


Like Fire in my Veins

by omia65



Series: Of Milk and Men [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: It’s been snowing steadily since early afternoon, the fluffy flakes soon coating the ground.  There’s a full-blown storm in the forecast, but it hasn’t deterred anyone from arriving at what’s being billed as the biggest - and sexiest - holiday party of the year.  The club is packed with people.        Derek would be hiding upstairs if it wasn’t for the fact Stiles is wearing the sexiest outfit he’s even seen on the omega.  For reasons not yet explained, Stiles had opted to wear a skirt tonight, a red velvet number that barely covers his ass with white fur trim that just skims the tops of his thighs.  And he knows Derek is watching, if the extra sway to his hips is anything to go by.





	

        It’s been snowing steadily since early afternoon, the fluffy flakes soon coating the ground.  There’s a full-blown storm in the forecast, but it hasn’t deterred anyone from arriving at what’s being billed as the biggest - and sexiest - holiday party of the year.  The club is packed with people.

        Derek would be hiding upstairs if it wasn’t for the fact Stiles is wearing the sexiest outfit he’s even seen on the omega.  For reasons not yet explained, Stiles had opted to wear a skirt tonight, a red velvet number that barely covers his ass with white fur trim that just skims the tops of his thighs.  And he knows Derek is watching, if the extra sway to his hips is anything to go by.  

        Erica walks by, holding a tray filled with drinks in one hand.  She stops at Derek’s table and slides a glass over to him.  “Compliments of the bartender.”  She says, tossing her head in Stiles’s direction before walking away.  

        Derek picks up the glass.  A deep breath in tells him that this is omega milk - Stiles’s milk.  He closes his eyes for a moment to just savor the scent.  It’s something he’s not going to tire of anytime soon.  There’s the normal scent of sweet and cinnamon, but there’s a little something extra that takes Derek a moment to place.  Rum and cloves, he finally decides, before taking a sip.  It’s spiked eggnog, the specialty drink for the night.  It’s good, but it’s odd to taste something that is somehow so strongly his omega and yet not.  It makes Derek want the real thing.

        He looks over towards the bar, intent on finding Stiles.  To his surprise, Kira is working the bar by herself.  Stiles is nowhere to be seen.

        “Looking for someone, boss?”  Erica asks, this time carrying an empty tray under her arm.  “Did you like the eggnog?  Lydia came up with the recipe-”

        “Where is Stiles?”  Derek asks, cutting her off.  “He’s supposed to be working the bar.”

        Erica smiles smugly.  “On break.”  She says.  She might have said something else, too, but Derek is already out of the booth and striding towards the elevator.

        To his surprise, Stiles isn’t in Derek’s private room.  Derek looks around, as if somehow he missed the omega, and is about to go back downstairs when he realizes there’s a slight chill in the air.  Derek shakes his head.  Only Stiles.

        There’s a hallway on the other side of the elevator from Derek’s room.  It leads to a rooftop bar that’s always packed in the summer but is obviously empty now.  Derek quickly walks down the hall and pushes the door open.  

        “About damn time.”  Stiles says as soon as Derek steps outside.  “I’m freezing my ass off.”

        Derek opens his mouth to argue that it’s not exactly his fault, but then he sees the rooftop and shuts his mouth.  Stiles has strung lights all over the space, and they look especially magical in the snow.  Stiles is standing in the middle it all, looking especially stunning in his barely-there skirt.  The cold has given him goosebumps and made his nipples hard, and Derek wants to do nothing more than cover Stiles’s body with his own.

        “What is this?”  Derek finally manages to ask.  

        “Merry Christmas, Alpha.”  Stiles says.  He looks a little bashful, like he’s not sure if Derek likes what he sees.  “I wanted to do something special.  It’s our first Christmas together.”

        “It’s beautiful, baby.”  Derek says.  “But aren’t you cold?”

        Stiles grins.  “That’s what you’re here for, big guy.”  He says.  “Come warm me up.”

        Derek shakes his head, smiling.  He pulls Stiles against his body, sliding his hands down Stiles’s back and running them over the fabric of his skirt.  He slides his hands under the skirt, cupping Stiles’s ass and squeezing it gently.  “Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”  He growls.  “You look amazing tonight.”

        “Mmm.”  Stiles says, moaning softly at the sensations.  “I wanted to dress up for you.”

        Derek hums appreciatively.  “You look sexy.”  He says.  One hand leaves Stiles’s ass and travels up to his breasts.  Derek runs a finger over one nipple ever so gently, pleased when it pebbles even more.  “Tasted pretty good too, but I want the real thing.”

        “Pretty sure my milk is frozen by now.”  Stiles says with a laugh.  “You took your sweet time getting up here.”

        Derek doesn’t say anything, instead opting to capture Stiles’s mouth with a kiss.  He pushes his tongue against Stiles’s lips.  They part easily, and Derek lazily fucks his tongue into the omega’s mouth.

        A shiver that may not entirely be because of the cold runs down Stiles’s spine. He moans into Derek’s mouth, his body melting against Derek.  For a moment Derek just savors the feeling of his omega against him.  Then he moves the hand that’s been cupping Stiles’s ass, circling a finger around Stiles’s hole.  Stiles bucks against him, whining.  The smell of his arousal fills the air.  Derek applies a bit of pressure against Stiles’s hole, smiling into their kiss when he feels the first bit of slick against his finger.

        Derek finally pulls away from the kiss.  “Gonna warm you up now, babe.”  He says.  He tugs Stiles back towards the door.  They tumble inside, cheeks rosy red from the cold.  Stiles’s skin is icy to the touch, but Derek has the perfect solution to that.  He helps Stiles lay down on the couch on his stomach, his pert little ass sticking up in the air.  Derek straddles his waist.  He rubs his hands together for a moment, warming them up from the cold, before slowly massaging the warmth into Stiles.  

        Stiles goes boneless pretty quickly, the room filled with his soft sighs of pleasure.  It’s only when Derek decides he’s sufficiently warmed the omega that he climbs off of Stiles.  “Roll over, Stiles.”  He urges softly.  Stiles moans but rolls over, his breasts now happily within reach. 

        Derek straddles Stiles again, leaning forward so he can pinch and roll Stiles’s nipple until the milk starts to come out.  Only then does he go for a taste of what he’s been longing for all night.  

        Stiles’s milk is good in any drink, but by itself and pure is how Derek likes it best.  He tugs at Stiles’s nipple with his teeth before sucking hard, drawing out the milk.  He takes a few gulps for himself before gathering some of the milk in his mouth and leaning over Stiles.  He presses their lips together and lets the milk dribble into Stiles’s mouth.  

        “See how good you taste, baby?”  Derek asks.  Stiles doesn’t answer.  He bucks his hips up, pleading for more than what Derek is giving him.  And, well, Stiles did go to all this trouble for him.  Derek’s not about to deny him anything, even if it means not being able to drink from Stiles for a bit.

        Derek helps Stiles turn over again before urging him up on his hands and knees.  Derek kneels behind him.  Like this, the skirt Stiles is wearing has risen up and doesn’t cover anything.  His panties are soaked through with slick.  Derek slowly, teasingly, drags the panties down around Stiles’s thighs.  He takes a moment to admire the beauty that is Stiles’s ass before leaning in and licking some of the slick that has dripped onto the omega’s thighs.  Stiles is a shaking mess beneath him, begging for more.  

        Derek mimics the kiss from earlier, only this time he’s fucking his tongue into Stiles’s hole.  The omega cries out and pushes back against Derek.  Although Derek will always prefer the taste of Stiles’s milk, his slick is almost as good.  

        “Come on, Der, fuck me.”  Stiles orders.  

        “One day,”  Derek says as he pulls away from Stiles’s ass, “I’m going to teach you patience.”

        Stiles actually snorts.  “Yeah, right.  You’re just as desperate as I am.”  He says.  To illustrate his point, he pushes back against Derek, grinding into Derek’s hard cock.  “Now fuck me.”

        Derek has to stand up to take off his clothes, which does not please Stiles in the slightest.  He moves quickly and soon he’s naked and pressing against Stiles’s hole.  He has a feeling Stiles is close to his heat, because the omega barely needs any prep, he’s so slick.  Derek pushes into Stiles.  Not fast enough, though, because Stiles is again pushing back against him, his hips moving, trying to gain friction.

        Derek catches Stiles’s hips and stills him.  He wants to do this at his own pace.  Wants to make sure Stiles knows how much Derek appreciates his present.  So he fucks into Stiles slowly and carefully, each time hitting the omega’s prostate.  Stiles is reduced to a moaning, whining heap before long.  Derek likes seeing Stiles like this.  It’s a vulnerable side that only he gets to see.  

        Derek leans forward, draping his body over Stiles as he starts to fuck him a little faster and harder.  One hand reaches under Stiles and fondles his breast, pinching and tugging so Stiles’s milk will come out.  Derek loves the scent of Stiles’s milk mixing with the scent of his slick and arousal and pure, filthy sex.  

        He latches onto Stiles’s neck, sucking at the tender skin until he knows it will bruise.  His teeth graze at the skin, reminding Stiles that he’s Derek’s and no one else’s.  

        The wet, tight heat is sending Derek closer and closer to the edge.  He wants nothing more than to mark Stiles up, inside and out, to prove his claim.  A few more hard pumps into Stiles and Derek’s knot catches, sealing them together.  He comes, filling Stiles and mixing his own scent with the omega’s.  And it’s perfect.

        Stiles whines, frustrated, when Derek stops moving.  “Derek, please.”  He begs.  He’s still hard.  

        But Derek isn’t going to let that stay that way for long.  He swipes up some slick that has gathering on Stiles’s leg before pushing his finger against Stiles’s hole, playing with the rim and trying to fit his finger in too.  He knows the extra simulation will be enough to push Stiles over the edge.

        Derek rolls them so they’re laying down on the couch, Stiles as the little spoon.  He takes Stiles’s cock in his hand and works him through his orgasm.  Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, now covered in come, and brings it up to his lips for a taste.  His tongue darts out, carefully licking Derek’s hand clean.  Derek moans at the sensation, wishing he could see Stiles’s face at this exact moment.  

        Later, when they’re both presentable again, Derek insists on going back outside to see the lights properly - as in, when he’s not distracted by his mostly naked omega.  Stiles puts on actual clothes and they stand on the rooftop underneath the lights and look out on the city below.  The snow is still falling.  There’s a brisk wind whipping the snow around them.  Derek pulls Stiles so his back is against Derek and wraps his arms around the omega.  

        “Merry Christmas, baby.”  Derek says.

        “Merry Christmas.”  Stiles echoes, twisting around for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and quick for Christmas! Enjoy!


End file.
